


Mi Yimalel

by the_problem_with_stardust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Assumed Relationship, Christmas Cards, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Future Fic, Hanukkah, Jewish Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, they're doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: Lydia Martin 12:38pm:It’s about timeStiles frowned at the message, clicking the notification to load the attached image.





	Mi Yimalel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12 days of Sterek!
> 
> Mi Yimalel (Who Can Retell?) aka the only Hanukkah song i know other than the dreidel one

 

 **Lydia Martin 12:38pm:** _It’s about time_

Stiles frowned at the message, clicking the notification to load the attached image.

It was of the holiday card he had put together to send out this year. And maybe making joint holiday cards with your housemate wasn’t exactly normal, but it was hardly the strangest thing he and Derek had done. Hell, they lived together. And that had started before they could even stand each other.

But familiarity ended up breeding closeness instead of contempt. To the extent that _Derek_ was the one Stiles thought about whenever he had good news or a funny story. They’d somehow grown into a comfortable camaraderie.

Today was no different.

“Honey, I’m home!” Stiles slammed the door behind him, kicking his shoes into their corner.

Dropping his bag, he made his way toward the kitchen. Derek would be there, contemplating what to make for dinner, then they’d argue over Netflix and Stiles would mess around on his laptop ‘doing homework.’ Sleep, wake up, repeat. Stiles liked their routine and was happy to continue for as long as Derek was willing.

But instead of being greeted with the smell of something cooking, or the sight of food preparation, Stiles was faced with Derek staring blankly at his phone. Immediately, Stiles started going through potential situations and response plans. They were prepared to handle almost anything at this point.

Something must have given him away, because Derek looked up with confusion pinched between his eyebrows. “Why does my sister think we’re dating?”

The cards. Stiles had forgotten about the cards.

“Um. Funny story,” he paused to check his vibrating phone. “Just a sec.”

As soon as the line connected, his dad asked, “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“I- What?” because there was no way. No way his dad was calling about-

“Apparently I had to find out about you and your boyfriend from your Hanukkah cards.”

At least he sounded more amused than angry. But Stiles was too busy gaping at Derek to respond.

“I’ve got to get to work but bring Derek over for dinner this week.” His dad sighed. “Remember to keep me in the loop, okay kiddo? And tell Derek I said congrats.”

 _Congrats_ Stiles mouthed.

“Wait, Dad,” but the Sheriff had already hung up.

 **Scott McCall 5:21pm:** _Seriously bro?_

 **Scott McCall 5:21pm:** _How long have you two been dating?_

 **Scott McCall 5:22pm:** _I’m happy for you though!!!!! And so is Kira! :D_

Stiles sank down into the chair across from Derek’s and sighed. “So, I might’ve fucked up.”

“Does that have anything to do with the six eggplant emojis Kira just sent me?” Derek asked, sounding scandalized.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles rested his forehead on the table top. “But I figured we live together, we spend all of our time together, and we’re probably friends at this point yeah? So-”

“Of course we’re friends Stiles.” Derek was quick to reassure. “Everything is okay.”

“Imadeusaholidaycardandsentittoallofourfriends,” Stiles said in a rush.

Derek frowned. “One more time?”

“I might’ve taken that coupon and made us a holiday card. And then I might’ve sent it to all of our friends.”

Unexpectedly, Derek started laughing. The big, full body laughs that Stiles loved.

“Only you,” he said, fondly.

Stiles sagged against the chair, relieved. “So we’re good?”

“Yes, we’re good.” Derek hesitated. “Unless, maybe you wanted to go for dinner?”

“Wait. Like a date?”

With a shrug that failed to look nonchalant, Derek said, “If you wanted it to be.”

“If I-” Stiles almost fell out of his seat. “Hell yeah I want it to be.”

\---

They were halfway through their main course at the fancy Italian place Derek liked when Stiles’ phone started buzzing again.

“Who doesn’t know at this point?” Derek asked.

Stiles stared at the caller id in disbelief, then set the phone on speaker.

“Jackson??”

The familiar voice crackled through the phone speaker. “What the hell, Stilinski. Where’s my card?”

“How the-” Stiles broke off. “Wait. Where was I supposed to send it? You left, asshole.”

“I dunno, you’re the one with the shady contacts.”

Stiles huffed. “Right. But you made it so even _Danny_ couldn’t find you. What was I supposed to do? Address it to the entire city of London?”

“He’s actually not in London right now,” another sheepish voice joined the conversation.

Derek dropped his breadstick. “Isaac?”

“Hey, Derek.” And Stiles could almost picture him, ducking his head and avoiding his former-alpha’s eyes. “Jax is staying with me for now.”

“It’s good to hear from you,” Derek said, voice uncharacteristically rough. “Both of you.”

“You too.” There was a quiet conversation Stiles’ human ears couldn’t pick up, then, “Chris says hi too.”

Both momentarily speechless, Stiles and Derek stared at each other over their dinners.

“Um, well, we’ll just let you guys get back to it,” Isaac said.

“Hey, wait.” Stiles waited for Derek’s nod, then said, “How about you call again sometime? It would be good to catch up.”

“Whatever, Stilinski. You can just admit you missed me.”

Stiles snorted. “For some reason, yeah. We did.”

They made their stilted goodbyes, then Stiles hung up. He pocketed the phone, then reached for Derek’s hand.

“You okay?”

Derek grabbed onto his hand like a lifeline, eyes wide. “Yeah.” He swallowed, then nodded. “I’m good.”

Smiling, Stiles wove their fingers together and picked up his fork again.

“I was thinking about tiramisu for dessert.”

That earned him a laugh. “Of course you’re thinking about dessert.”

“Unless,” Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Unless you had something else in mind for dessert.”

Derek’s eyes went predatory. “What exactly do you mean?”

“I dunno. Maybe the fudge cake.”

Snickering, Stiles dodged Derek’s lunge. This felt familiar, but different. Their normal banter but charged in a way that left Stiles with anticipation thrumming in his veins.

“Get your coat,” Derek growled, dropping some bills on the table.

Stiles obeyed without his usual repartee. The look in Derek’s eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

He should have tried this card thing years ago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post and edit coming soon!
> 
> EDIT: [Here it is!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com/post/181385371267/12daysofsterek-author-theproblemwithstardust)


End file.
